


“A Bone® to pick with you…”

by ArthurWynne



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Long, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Creampie, Post Orgasm Torture, Prostate Stimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Throatpie, cum on tits, stamina training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWynne/pseuds/ArthurWynne
Summary: The story so far: You’ve just come home to your partner after a long trip. Frustrated and desperate for a release, but before anything kinky can begin, she has a bone to pick with you. A startling revelation about your internet search history that sends you reeling. But to your astonishment, things go far better than you could possibly imagine. But quickly enough things turn into something far more than you ever bargained for. And before you know it, you are at her every mercy...
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 4





	“A Bone® to pick with you…”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an audio script is intended for audio performers on these various subreddits:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/GWAScriptGuild/
> 
> Performed so far by Ronny Driver:  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/lomu05/f4m_a_bone_to_pick_with_you_script_fill_fdom/

[A door slams shut as he enters the apartment]

Hi baby, hi! Its so good to see you.

[she kisses him repeatedly on the lips]

You could hardly wait to see me again? Aww. How was your trip? Not great, huh? Don’t worry. You can tell me. 

Ugh… It sound pretty dull in all honestly! Yeah? Oh that sucks. What a let down. i couldn’t imagine anything worse. Yeah? It gets worse? Okay, _surprise_ me…

Woah woah woah. Hold on a minute… So you’re telling me they paired you up and had you bunk _together_? You had to _share_ a room—!? Are you _joking_? Surely a multi-million company like that could’ve afforded given you all separate rooms? No? _“They wanted to save money.”_ What a tight asses. As soon as you leave that place the better! Heh. At least you had the bathroom for privacy…

No? 

An “Ensuite” bathroom… Without a lock— Without a _DOOR_!? What the fuck. So that means…

Awww… Oh you poor thing! You haven’t even touched yourself for _seven_ days. No wonder your frustrated! You must be so backed up! A whole week without release. What are we to do, huh? What are we to do…

Come. Lets go to the bedroom. I have a surprise for you. A present you could say…

[They walk up the stairs and enter the bedroom]

Oh I must say… Thank you for letting me borrow your laptop while you were away. i would’ve been totally stuck without it. I’ve never met a man so trusting as you and I can’t thank you enough!

But first, before I give you your present, I think we need to have a few words. Oh don’t look so worried. Its nothing bad… Well, not from a certain point of view.

While I was online I stumbled across something… I happened to notice that someone cleared their web history. But they neglected to clear a couple of automatic log-ins for _certain_ “titling” websites…

Ha! You’re so flushed. I’ve never seen you this red before. You must be so embarrassed. But please, don’t be. Not around me.

So what did i find, mm? Well I found your favourites. Your playlists, liked videos, audios, gifs, posts all kinds abetting to one thing and one thing only: _Blowjobs_. 

[she pauses for dramatic impact]

Oh you naughty boy. I had no idea this was your kink. Some would say you have an oral fixation. But thats nothing to be ashamed about. I’d say its fairly normal for a guy like you to enjoy a good suck once in a while. Hey I’d be a hypocrite myself if I say i didn’t prefer cunnilingus over normal sex. Sometimes oral is just the ticket. And after what I saw, I don’t blame you. Some of those woman were _gorgeous_. And I couldn’t help but think that many of them reminded you of me. Hehe.

Its true? Aww. 

You’re such a gentleman. But for _fuck_ sake, why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell me how much you love head? We’ve been on _twelve_ dates now. Slept together, what, six times and not once did you try get me to suck you off? Why? Whats wrong with you? God, whats wrong with _me?_

Because “my pleasure should always come first?”Now your making *me* blush. I mean, yeah. its true. The opportunity didn’t even come up. just as soon as you finished eating me out, you shoved that dick of yours into me and low and behold…

No-no, not like that! No. All i mean is you were magnificent in bed, it was wild, passionate and your stamina was mighty impressive. You made me cum three times, remember?I wouldn’t fault a thing. 

Stop changing the subject! Just let me get this straight, you think most women don’t enjoy giving blowjobs? 

Uh, Seriously? Whatever gave you that stupid idea? Whatever made you think women don’t enjoy giving pleasure? Even after all those videos, all those audios you have binged over the years and you STILL had the nerve to think “nah, its all fake and forced. They’re acting. They don’t REALLY like it.” i’ve never heard anything more ridiculous in my life! Even if the majority didn't, why oh why did you even toy with the notion that I didn’t!? Jesus Christ, you’re hopeless!

Still Don’t believe me? Then why do you think I went on those sites to begin with? I love giving head. I love pleasing my man. Watching him squirm and writhe in pleasure. I even love watching others do it. Its so god damn hot. and if i can’t get it from my own damn boyfriend. Then I need to satisfy my kink elsewhere.

See why _honesty_ is a cornerstone for every relationship? You couldn’ve had this months ago! Ha, boy is your face is red… _Again_.

[She laughs, giddily]

Yes. i mean it. A man as wonderful and generous as you deserves to be thoroughly taken care of.And i mean thoroughly. And i want to… Nay,NEED to seriously take care of you…Right here. Right… _Now_. Which brings us neatly to your present!

Come sit down on the bed with me and lets get those clothes off. All of them.

[she helps take his clothes off, including her own. Then crawls up beside him. Whispering gently in his ear.]

So then… How does two hours of cock sucking sound?

[She backs off and giggles to herself]

Ha! Now that got your attention, didn’t it.Would two hours be too much? Do you think you can handle it? 

[She laughs again]

Obviously I don’t _literally_ mean two hours. I mean c’mon. Your too gullible. But all I’m saying is… There’ll be none of that ten minute bull-crap with me. No i’m going to take you the whole nine yards. I’m going to give you the best blowjob of your life. And thanks to your, heh, habits, I know *exactly* what you like.

Oh so what do you like, then?

[She leans in towards him… breathing and moaning sensually]

Hard… Slow… Sensual sucking… Mm? Getting every inch of you wet. 

Most guys just like it hard and fast. But you… Oh you like it slow and sensual, don’t you? Hehe… So are you ready to begin?

[She smacks her lips and traces her hands all over his body]

I see *he* already is. Now sit back, relax and let me get in between your legs. Let me work my magic…

[She shuffles and gets into position and begins to kiss his cock and balls all over]

First i better start with those balls. So plump and juicy. Already so full of cum. Watch as i take them into my mouth… One by one.

[She sucks on in her mouth for a few moments. Relishing the act]

Good right? I’ll bet. Already your impressed with with my suction… God, you’re so yummy and so damn suckable. And these lovely clean shaven balls are so damn sensitive!

[She takes the other in her mouth for a moment, before releasing it with a pop.]

Mmm I see your cock is twitching for my attention. Awww. And my my. What a magnificent cock he is. So hard. An even more suckable. Every woman’s dream.

[She kisses gently along his shaft]

Wow, I’ve barely even started and already your cock is dripping with pre-cum. I just have to have a taste. Just a little…

[She licks his tip. Barely touching him for more than a second before darting back and toying with his slit over and over.]

Mmm. Glorious.Look, my tongue… Lapping at your slit. It’s like I’m tongue fucking you. Like being penetrated? haha!

[She smacks her lips together and kisses him again all over]

I love teasing you like this. You’re so desperate for me to suck you as I play and kiss the underside of your cock. French kissing it. S’Like i’m making out with your dick.

[She continues her more passionate kisses]

Mmm your head. Even more plump and sensitive. So hard but so soft at the same time. I can’t describe it. it’s easily my favourite part of you. Okay, one of!

[She focuses her kisses primarily on his head]

You love my lips don’t you? I’ve gathered that’s your favourite part of me for a while now. Yes “one of your favourite parts” too haha. They’re perfect aren’t they. Perfect for kissing and sucking delicious cocks like yours. It’s alright,. you can say it. I won’t be offended. Coming from you i find it flattering.

DSL’s? Yep. Dick sucking lips. Guilty as charged! Made for your pleasure? Oh, Cheeky!

Heh, but don’t worry… They _are_ made for your pleasure. Today is all about you, baby. So i will take my time milking you and show you a tad mercy the *first time*-I’ll suck you gently. But either way, you’re getting milked!

[She continues licking and sucking all around his cock but still not taking it in]

First time? Oh that… Well I want you to cum. But as soon as you do. I'll be focused on how to make you cum again… And again. And again…

Oh yes. Like I said, I’m taking you the full nine yards. ‘Cause I have this tantalising curiosity to see if you can cum multiple time from a blowjob. Don’t think you can? I know most men tap out after the first round! Most do when it comes to my technique. Because frankly…

[She suddenly gets close and whispers seductively]

_Its so goddamn intense._

[Her voice returns to normal]

So you are up to the challenge?No? Well thats tough because you’re going to cum three times whether you like it or not. So lets try it, shall we? The main course… My main course.

[She finally takes his cock in her mouth]

Mmm. You like how my lips purse around your head as I take you in? I like to make it a tight entry at all times. 

[She takes him in again, slowly, sensually]

Feel my tongue twist and lick all around your head bobs ever so gently in my mouth. That sweet spot. Right here…

[She licks his sensitive spot for a few moments]

Sensitive isn’t it? Good. Thats what I want. Fuck. I can feel the precum flow out of you as I do this. You’re gonna be so dehydrated by the amount of precum and cum I’ll suck out of you. But like i said, i’ll be gentle. Slowly making love to your cock with my mouth until you blow. 

[She felates his head with a twisting motion over and over]

Feel me as suck just your head. Nothing but your head. That big, gorgeous head.

[She continues it again]

Mmm. Yeah moan for me. Moan as I suck.

[She works on him again, more passionately]

I love feeling and watching your cock flex in my mouth as I do this. 

[She sucks again and again. With more passion and determination this time]

Aw Its so cute how your balls retract into your body as your about to cum. Oh no you don’t! Not yet. Not on my watch.

[She grabs his balls and squeezes them gently]

You know, the further you balls are from your body, the longer it takes for your semen to shoot out of your cock. Which means…. Yeah. A longer orgasm! Te he. Its basic human biology. But they don’t teach that in sex-education do they.

[she sucks him sensually down. Further and further and deeper and deeper each time]

Shame I can’t suck your balls and your cock at the same time. It would feel so good, wouldn’t it? I bet you’d love for two girls to go down on you like this, wouldn’t you?Don’t lie! I guess Instead I’ll just have to massage those pesky, swollen balls of yours while I suck you then. 

[She sucks and sucks and massages his balls with both hands]

You’re so close now. I can feel it. I can sense it. From your rising heartbeat, your tensing muscles. And god, that rock hard cock. i didn't think you could get any harderI can’t wait to feel you unload all over my gorgeous tits. It’s be so wild. 

[She continues her technique again, over and over]

So cum for me. Cover these tits and Cum for me right now… 

[He explodes over her breasts repeatedly]

Mmm… Yeah thats it.

[She dives her head down and laps at his head - catching the final drops of his cum. She goes to speak with a mouthful of him]

Mmmm. Fuck yeah. You taste delicious.

[she swallows some of it down but most of his cum drips out of her mouth. Covering his cock]

Oops. Deary me. Make a bit of a mess. Oh but luckily now i can do this…

[She begins to slowly massage his cock with her hands]

Oh yeah. i can use some of that cum of yours as lube.

[Her massage turns into a slow handjob as he quivers in her grasp]

Ha! Sensitive are we?

[She goes a bit faster as she strokes him harder]

Your whimpering and squirming is only making things worse! It just makes me want to get filthier and nastier with you. Like this…

[She grips his dick around the base with her hands and takes him back in her mouth]

Mmm. Yeah. Good huh? I don’t want you to lose any of that hardness. Not even for a second.

[She dives on him again. Taking him in deeper and faster this time]

Right. Now I need better access to this magnificent dick.

[She pulls him forward by his ass to the edge of the bed.]

Let me rub, squeeze and massage those balls while I choke on that delicious cock. 

God its so sloppy and wet from all that cum. All my saliva just dripping down. Lubing it up for the perfect entry.

[She dives down. Sucking with more force this time]

Oh you Like how hollow my cheeks get? Wanna see how hard i can really suck? Watch. Watch and feel…

[And she does just that.]

oh yeah I know you love it. Lets try that again. This time nice and deep…

[She takes him in further and sucks really hard at his member]

Oh you love seeing my cute little face all smushed into your crotch. Like this…

[She does it again]

Mmm… Watch as my jaw works on you. My nose pressed up against your stomach.My teeth gently grazing all around your base. It like I’m eating your cock. Consuming it whole. Hehe. I want to devour you…

[She repeat the process again]

Mmmmmm. I Love sucking hard and deep. Keeping the vacuum pressure as i go. Its so tight isn’t it? I bet you never felt anything this intense before.

[She sucks him again. Making sure her mouth pops as she releases him]

And I’m going to suck even harder. Suck really firm and stay down.

[She repeats the process but stays down for longer this time]

Ahhh! Making a grown man squirm as I milk him with my tight mouth is my favourite thing in the world. Your twitching and throbbing is getting more and more frequent. i know you can’t help it, can you? It feels too damn good. 

[She takes him in again]

There you go again. Your dick is pulsing. It makes me have less mercy upon you!

[Sucking, again]

Fuck! Its so goddamn cute! you must be so close! See it didn’t take that long did it? But don’t worry. I’ll make you watch me gulp it _all_ down this time. I won’t waste a single drop. But I want you to experience maximum pleasure first…

[She pulls out a small vibrator like sex toy and switches it on for a second]

Ah now what’s this? Yes. It’s a vibrator. 

What am I going to do with it?

[She laughs as she grabs his ass]

Calm down. I know your not super into anal play or anal at all for that matter. But hear me out for sec.You always want to experience more pleasure right? A more intense, heightened orgasm? One that lasts longer, one that hits you harder?

Then lie back and trust me. I’m gonna shove it up you ass until i reach your prostate. And then I’m gonna turn it on.Of course I’ll lubricate it a bit first…

[She places it into her mouth a sucks it]

Gotta get it nice and sloppy so it can slide in real easy…

[And before he can even object, she shoves the vibrator inside his ass]

And here we go!

[She turns it on]

See, not so bad is it? Now imagine how good its gonna feel with me sucking you at the same time?

[She takes his cock back in her mouth and gets to work]

Good right? Watch as my head twists around your cock as I go down on you. Bobbing up and down. Over and over and over again. Like I’m fucking you with my mouth.

[She facefucks him again and again]

Fuuuuuuck I love it. Feel my hands grip your legs and hips. I need to hold you down for this. Steadying you as you fuck my mouth. Thrust as I suck. 

[She facefucks him over and over]

A bit further now. A bit further… And when your ready, cum. Cum for me again!

[She sucks and fucks him with her face until he suddenly comes in her mouth again She moans with pleasure as she sucks him down through his orgasm] 

Oh fuck I love torturing sensitive cocks like yours. I love watching them suffer in pleasure as I keep sucking. It's so hot.

[She sucks his head again for a few measures, then turns off the vibe. Suddenly she gets off his cocks but pulls out another sex toy:two cock rings and snaps it onto around his penis]

Ah ha! I’ve got you now. One for your shaft and one for your balls. You like cock rings huh? You know all about these? I love them too. Not only do they make you look so much bigger, so much yummier. But they help keep you hard. And delay your next orgasm even further! Aw you though I’d go easy on your for the final time? Who am I kidding. Fuck that.Now its time for me to really go nuts on that cock.

Now get back further on the bed…

For me to really work you i need to be in prime position. Like the view? Yes. Sixty nine. Your favourite. And you know what that means? _Serious_ Deepthroat time. For now I can go down on your from this angle… Like this…

[She suddenly takes him all in her mouth. Deepthroating him slowly all the way to the base]

You slide right down so easily. The curve of your cock compliments my throat so well. Yeah. You can feel it all can’t you? The skin of your cock pulled down so tightly. Exposing all those nerve endings. Making it sing with sensation and pleasure.

[She takes him in all the way again]

Aw are you ok sweetie? Don’t think you can handle it?Of course you can. You have no choice in the matter. But now I’m gonna use all my techniques at once. The ball play. The prostate stimulation. Oh yeah baby. This next orgasm of yours, It’s gonna feel, spectacular. Its going be so intense. You’d be trembling and Bucking for like a minute straight for how intense its gonna get. And your last load will shoot out so forcefully it would choke me. But not if I take it deep enough, it won’t.

[She sucks him hard and deep for a few measures]

Yeah. _That_ deep. Fuck your legs are shaking. You're trembling so much. And that cock…its flexing and throbbing on its own. holy shit, this pleasure must be agony. You can barely keep still! But It's okay. the great thing about this position is that I can pin you down…Gripping you still with my thighs and my ass in your face. While I continually slowly, firmly suck… _Really_ hard. But _really_ slow.

[She does just that. over and over]

God that last orgasm, Its gonna feel so incredible. You might even pass out. 

[She takes him down again and again]

Good boy. Its nearly time. Nearly time for me to work that stress of mine out on that cock and suck you dry. Grip the covers and arch your back. For here we go baby. For I’m going to destroy you. I’m gonna eat you alive…

[She turns on the vibrator again and dives on his cock deepthroating intermitted with her dirty talk:

_Your quivering and moans are music to my ears…_

_You’re gonna be so red and purple after I’m done with you…_

_Your throbbing an pulsing like your cock has a mind of its own…_

_Stay still, cock! You’re only making me want to keep deepthroating you…_

_Yes! More, you good boy. You can handle it. You can take it…_

_You’re so hard and swollen. Like its gonna burst…_

_So just be a cock and cum for me…_

_A hard throbbing cock getting sucked off. Thats all you are…_

_And you’re mine. You’re my cock. No one but mine._

_I don’t want you to fap ever again. Not when you have this mouth, willing and ready to please you whenever you want. Whenever I want…_

_But most importantly…_

_That cum is mine. So let me suck it right out of you._

_shoot the rest of your load down my throat with my lips latched tightly around your base._

_Cum while I suck. Cum as I suck you right through your orgasm. I won’t let go until you’re bone dry._

_I can feel it. I can feel that cum pulsing through your dick._

_Feel that final orgasm tear through you. For your soul belongs to me._

_CUM._

[And finally he cums in spectacular fashion. She moans and groans almost as much as he does as he quivers in her mouth, emptying his balls]

Mmmm. Oh wow. That was incredible, wasn’t it?Mmm… Bask in the ecstasy, my good boy. You’ve earned it. My sweet man, see what you’ve been missing if you’ve only just asked. 

[She kisses him all over]

It was an absolute joy to tease a torture you with pleasure like that. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. When I was going down on your for the third timeI came myself. Handsfree. Thats how hot I get when I do this. So don’t you _ever_ assume that women don’t enjoy this. Because If I find out theres even one ounce of doubt in your mind…

That cock is mine. 

** THE END. **


End file.
